Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring between objects or between planes, such as floor to ceiling, wall to wall and the like.
Further, the field of the invention relates to a measurement from one object or plane upward or outward in survey fashion.
Additionally, the invention relates to the field of self supporting telescoping measuring rules within a protective casing that is provided with frictional drag locking and air cushioned damping upon closure.